Stara baśń: Tom trzeci: Rozdział XXIX
Lasami, polami, ostępy posuwały się gromady zbrojne ku jezioru w takim milczeniu, jakby zwierza spłoszyć się obawiały. A stało się, zrządzeniem dziwnym, że choć wojewodowie mało o sobie wiedzieli w pochodzie, z różnych stron ciągnąc - o jednym dniu i godzinie wyszli z okalających puszcz na równinę. Mogło się to nazwać wróżbą szczęśliwą i gdyby nie nakazane milczenie radość by była z piersi wyrwała im okrzyk wielki. Piastun ze wzgórza oglądnąć mógł, jak miry i ziemie szły w porządku i jedne przy drugich się kładły. Tu postanowiono zatrzymać się do jutra, czekać na nieprzyjaciela, a jeżeliby nie nadszedł, sunąć zastępem wielkim ku puszczy od Pomorza. Nie było jeszcze południa, dzień jesienny ni skwarny, ani zimny, po chłodnej nadchodził nocy, w lasach stała jeszcze na liściach rosa, w polu wesoło świeciło słońce. Ze trzech stron ściągały się miry i szykowały powoli, gdy stojący na wzgórzu postrzegli u skraju lasów poruszające się gromady, które naprzeciw nich występowały z puszczy. Byli to Leszkowie i ich siły. Nie spodziewali się znaleźć Polan w gotowości przeciw sobie i pierwsze ich kupy z lasów wychodzące, ujrzawszy obóz rozłożony na równinie, stanęły wryte. Zmieszali się widocznie najeźdźcy, obiegać zaczęli końmi na boki, rozpatrując się w sile nieprzyjaciela. Nad obu zastępami wielka, uroczysta panowała cisza. Polanie, wcale nie ulękłszy się wroga, nie ruszyli się nawet z miejsc swoich. Pomorcom też, choćby się byli może cofnęli radzi, uchodzić za późno już było. Na tej więc dolinie nad Lednicą do stanowczej rozprawy przyjść miało między Leszkami a kmieciami. Młodzi kneziowie, ufni w Niemców, których z sobą mieli, w oręż i w to może, iż Dobek im zdradę przyrzekał, kazali swoim dalej wysuwać się na pole. Gromada ta, zrazu niewielka, w oczach Piasta rosnąć poczęła, rozciągać się, zwiększać i posuwać naprzeciw Polan; on z wojewodami swoimi stał a patrzał, nie wydając jeszcze rozkazów. Zrazu w cichości stojący Leszkowie, wnet ubezpieczeni przewagą, w którą ufni byli, dali hasło do okrzyków, które bitwę poprzedzając służą do strwożenia przeciwnika. Dziki wrzask rozniósł się ponad szeregami. Polanie cicho stali jeszcze. Obok Piastuna sześciu wojewodów, starców z brodami białymi i siwymi, patrzało w milczeniu, jak tam zastęp najeźdźców rósł, wyciągał się, rozdymał i odgrażał. Ze starców pierwszym był Ścibor, który lud prowadził od Warty, dorodny, mężny i silny - mąż do rady i do boju, milczący, wytrwały, twardy dla siebie i dla ludzi. Siedział na koniu, przygarbiony nieco, a że czapki nigdy nie zwykł był nosić, gęsty i bujny włos ogromny wiatr mu, jak grzywę, rozwiewał. Odkryta pierś, porosła gęstym włosem, nosiła ślady blizn starych. W ręku miał dzidę okutą żelazem, a na szyi obręcze miedziane dawne, które dziadom jeszcze służyły. Drugi przy nim, jak on, prawie biały, w którego włosach jasne jeszcze, dawniej rude włosy pasami się przebijały, rumiany i świeży na twarzy, choć latami od Ścibora był starszy, zwał się Nagim. Na głowie miał czapkę z wilczej paszczęki. Gorące w nim krew ruchami niecierpliwymi grała. Oczyma wodził to po swoich, to po wrogach, usta miotały przekleństwa i obelgi. Gdyby on rozkazy dawał, już by się rzucił na Pomorców nie dając im czasu rozwinąć. W ręku miotał oszczepem, jakby mu palił dłonie. Podrzucał go i chwytał, a koń pod nim, jakby z panem czuł jedno, podskakiwał do góry i ledwie go naprężona uzda utrzymać mogła. Za nim stał Luty, Międzyrzeczan wiodący, suchy, blady, wysoki, prawie bez włosów na brodzie i głowie, żółtej skóry, oczu małych, czarnych i niskiego czoła. Łowiec to był, tak jak wojak zapalczywy, i niejeden raz na swoją rękę z garścią małą wdzierał się od granicy Pomorzan we wnętrzności im, łupiąc nielitościwie. Ten do dzidy nie bardzo był nawykły, obuch ogromny miał w ręku, a siekierę u pasa, bo wodzowie owych czasów nie tylko rozkazywali wojskom, ale sami przodować im do walki musieli. Czwarty był Bolko Czarny, któremu nazwanie to zostało z czasów, gdy włos i brodę miał kruczą. Dziś oboje na pół siwizna objęła. Na małej głowie, w której oczy, nos i usta pod zasklepionym siedziały czołem, kędzierzawy włos nastrzępiał się wysoko - krępy był i szeroki a silny. Ogorzałą twarz ledwie wśród zarostu dojrzeć było można. Bolko Czarny rzadko usta otwierał, mówił, gdy był zmuszony, krótko a nakazująco. Mąż był do pracy, nie do słowa i słuchać też próżnych wyrazów nie lubił, ale go nikt nie widział doma ni za domem z założonymi rękami. Gdy czynić co nie miał, cepy strugał. Z drugiej strony stał Myszko, zwany Kulikiem, jak wszyscy z tego rodu wyrosły bujno, zdrów, gorący do boju i do rozprawy na języki, uparty przy swoim, ale nieustraszonego męstwa. Znano go, że gdy się przy czym uparł, a rzekł, iż tak być ma, nie cofnął się, choćby życiem przyszło płacić. W zgodzie z nim długo trwać było trudno, lecz komu braterstwo przyrzekł raz, strzymał je we wszystkim i do końca. Nigdzie mu weselej nie było jak tam, gdzie się bić miano. I teraz też usta mu się śmiały jak do najmilszej słodyczy, bo wiedział, że krwi zakosztuje. Na ostatek najmłodszy z wojewodów, Poraj, konia pod sobą ledwie utrzymać mogąc, patrzał ku Piastunowi, czekając rychłoli rzecze, aby lud szedł na spotkanie. Był to mąż w sile wieku, dziwnie zręczny, z koniem jakby zrosły, z oczyma błyszczącymi ogniem wesołym, z usty uśmiechniętymi, strojny pięknie, bo się lubił ubierać i błyskotkami obwieszać. Wszędzie, gdzie wszedł, rad był pierwszym być i starał się o to, potu i trudu nie żałując. Kilka razy już szepnął kneziowi, że godziłoby się dać znak do boju, lecz Piastun nie śpieszył, rozpatrywał się w tej sile, która ciągle z lasu płynąc mnożyć się jeszcze nie przestawała, jakby ją puszcza na zawołanie rodziła. Po namyśle zwrócił się kneź nareszcie, wejrzeniem zdając pytać, co począć mają - czekaćli, aż się Pomorcy rzucą pierwsi, i odpierać czy iść na nich ławą całą? Dwa zastępy stały na dwu wzgórzach, w pośrodku których była dolina. Nieznaczny, prawie wyschły strumień kręto biegł jej środkiem. Żaden z wojewodów ze słowem się nie wyrywał, gdy o kroków kilkanaście ujrzano zdążającego ku nim Wizuna, z dzidą okowaną w ręku. Szedł raźno, wesoło, jakby odmłodzony i wysiadłszy zaledwie z łodzi, pośpieszał z twarzą jasną ku wodzom. - Z chramu idę od ognia i wyroczni! - zawołał. - Niosę wam wróżbę dobrą! Pytałem losów przez ogień, przez wodę, przez ptasi lot, przez wosk lany i dym świętego ogniska... odpowiedziały mi, że wroga zguba czeka! Spojrzyjcie! oto nad głowami waszymi ptak się unosi jak gołąb biały, a tam pod lasem gęste kruków widać stada!... Łado! Kolado! - krzyknął. - Idźcie na nich! następujcie!... Niech ich noga stąd nie ujdzie. Łado! na nich!... Za Wizunem i wodzowie, i bliższe szeregi ten okrzyk wróżby szczęśliwej powtórzyły. Piastun ręką wskazywał ku lasom. Ścibor natychmiast z ludźmi stojącymi po lewicy ruszył okalając nieprzyjaciela od lewego boku. Luty poszedł z prawego, Bolko Czarny z nim podążał, Myszko za pierwszym, Poraj i Nagi około Piastuna zostali w pośrodku. Gromady ochotnie, jak jeden człowiek, poczęły się ruszać i kupić, podnoszono stanice, tysiącznicy i co dorodniejszy lud na czoło wychodził, tarcze chwytano z ziemi, oszczepami najeżały się szeregi. - Łado!... - wołali wszyscy. Z przeciwnej strony rozeznać już było można przodem jadących trzech wodzów w płaszczach czerwonych i czapkach pozłocistych, a przy nich żelazem obwieszanych Niemców, którzy rękami wskazywali coś, wywijając na prawo i lewo. Za nimi w jedną gromadę zbity tłum mieszał się i rozsypywał, jeszcze nie podzielony. Niemcy, a tych odróżnić było łatwo, stali przy młodych kneziach w liczbie niewielkiej, za nimi zwijali się Pomorcy z żelaznymi mieczami i pękami sznurów u pasa, przeznaczanymi do wiązania niewolnika i łupu. Gdy Polanie ruszać się zaczęli, wołając: Łado! Pomorcy też posunęli się naprzód z okrzykiem, którego rozeznać nie było można. Dowodzący w pluszczach czerwonych skryli się razem z Niemców orszakiem w środek szyków, a na przód wyskoczyli co najzajadlejsi, nawykli do wypraw Pomorcy. Wywijając mieczami i dzidami poczęli biec, jakby wyzywali Polan, którzy czekali na nich u pochyłości wzgórza. Wyschły strumień, ciekący w dolinie resztką wody, dzielił ich we dwa zastępy. Ścibor i Luty rozstąpiwszy się szeroko zabiegli Pomorcom z boków. Z lasów już nie było widać wyrastających sił nowych, ostatnie wysunęły się nieśmiało i dognały tych, co je poprzedzili. Wrzawa zwiastująca spotkanie rosła coraz, łajano się psami i gadzinami, padalcami i ścierwem zgniłym, najobrzydliwszymi wyrazy... idący przodem pluli na siebie i pięści pokazywali, a gdy z obu stron rozjuszenie wzrosło do szału, pierwsze młoty głucho po tarczach zadźwięczały; ci, co stali w pierwszych szeregach, zwarli się, naskoczyli na siebie i zmieszali wnet w jedną gąszcz ludzką, w której wrogów od swoich rozeznać nie było podobna. Z tych przodowników wkrótce powstał tylko wał dogorywających trupów, który dalszym drogę hamował. Na ziemi leżący jeszcze się dusili i mordowali, gdyż już drudzy, depcząc ich i biegnąc po nich, nową rozpoczynali walkę. Luty, który z boku swych ludzi prowadził, najrzawszy przeciw sobie na koniu siedzącego Klodwiga, wprost się przebił przez ciżbę na niego i spadł nań jastrzębiem. Po czapce i płaszczu poznał w nim wodza. Obuch podniósłszy do góry, zwijając nim rzucił się na Niemca; ten z koniem z miejsca, na którym stał, zerwał się szybko, zabiegł i mieczem uderzył Lutego po obnażonym karku. Krwawa pręga pokazała się na szyi, ale krew nie trysła, a Luty swym obuchem w piersi zmierzywszy Klodwigowi z konia go na ziemię zwalił. Niemcy krzyknęli z przerażeniem, całą gromadą otaczając Lutego, który obuchem na wsze strony wywijając obraniał się im zajadle. Siekły go ich miecze, nie mogąc zadać ran większych nad pierwszą. Zdało się, że stwardniałej skóry jego żelazo nawet wziąć nie mogło, bliznami zaledwie ją znaczyło. Z pośrodka tej gromady, która go opadła, Luty cofać się musiał, a Klodwiga konającego porwali na ręce towarzysze. Ustami lała mu się krew. Bolko Czarny także wparł się we środek razem z Myszkiem, goniąc za młodymi Pepełkami. Lecz przerażeni losem Klodwiga Niemcy i dwór okrążyli Leszków i murem ich opasywali. Buta i wściekłość Pomorców wnet jakoś ostygać zaczęły, gdy przy pierwszym starciu nie złamali nieprzyjaciela. Bili się, ale zarazem cofali, gdy gromady Polan następowały i parły silnie, a z obu boków zająwszy wzgórza, ściskały ich coraz ciaśniej. Droga swobodna ku lasom zwężała się co chwila. Leszkowie ujrzeli z przestrachem, że dwie gromady już prawie kraj lasu zajmowały. Pomorcy coraz żywiej też cofać się zaczynali. W samym środku pobojowiska najzajadlejsza toczyła się walka; tu zwarli się ludzie, którym nie szło o zwycięstwo, ale tylko o to, by się nasycić mogli i namordować. Dokoła nich trupy leżały okopem krwawym, razem z końmi zmieszane ciała ludzi, w których tkwiły potrzaskane pociski. Ku rzeczce ciekły stąd wężykami jakby czarne strumyki krwi zagęsłej. Tu zacięta walka nie ustawała. Jeśli ją przerwała chwila znużenia, wnet powracała wściekłość. Widać było z tych kup martwych ciał wstające nagle trupy, które życie odzyskiwały, aby się z nową zajadłością rzucić na nieprzyjaciela i lec znowu zgniecione. Konie gryzyły się z sobą i napadały wściekłe na ludzi, psy Pomorców i kneziowskie wyły, rzucając się na wojaków, i padały przebijane oszczepami. Słońce się już dawno ku zachodowi chyliło, wrzawa i bój trwał jeszcze, ale Pomorców niedobitki już tylko cofały się coraz żywiej, coraz widoczniej chcąc uciekać na lasy. Leszkowie z obawy, aby ich nie pochwycono, już przodem z małą garścią uszli nie postrzeżeni. Dla reszty droga była zaparta. Luty biegnących spychał nazad ze wzgórza w pobojowisko, ze wszech stron obejmowali ich Polanie. Niewolnika brać cale nie chciano, poczęła się więc dzika rzeź a rozbijanie tej garści rozpaczliwie broniących się ludzi, którym czaszki trzaskały młoty, a oszczepy piersi. Cała dolina i dwie wzgórzów pochyłości okryte były ciałami, a gdy mrok padł, nie stało już walczyć komu ani kogo zabijać. Starszyzna konno jeździła po polu, a gromady upojone szałem dobijały tych, co jeszcze drgali i jęczeli. Ostatnie brzaski wieczora przerażający obraz oświecały, pola zastane pobitymi, których śmierć chwyciła w różnych walki wysiłkach. Jedni twarzą leżeli na ziemi, drudzy ku niebu zwróconą, jakby się jeszcze dźwignąć chcieli, sparci na rękach skostniałych, z nogami podniesionymi w górę. Gdzieniegdzie wróg leżał razem z tym, co go dobił, nie mogąc wyrwać się z ostatniego uścisku. Nad wielą stały wierne konie wąchając trupy i szukając poległych panów. Piastun i krwawi wojewodowie patrzeli na wzgórza; kupy otaczające ich, podnosząc zbroczone dłonie, okrzykiwały zwycięstwo. Gdy noc zapadła, Polanie rozłożyli ogniska i pieśni śpiewać zaczęli. Gromady czeladzi z żagwiami w rękach obchodziły pobojowisko odzierając pobitych. Nie śpieszono grzebać, aby i ptakom niespokojnie unoszącym się górą dać się napaść do syta. Wyszedł później księżyc zza chmur i zaświecił nad szerokim trupów polem. Zdało się, że trupy powstaną, gdy promienie blade poczęty je wydobywać z ciemności, ale pozostały martwe, a z lasu wilcy ciągnęli na biesiadę, wyjąc z daleka i upominając się o część swoją. U ognia zasiadł Piastun otoczony wojewodami. Radzili, co poczynać, iść dalej, czy spoczywać? Stary kneź długo, wedle obyczaju swego, słuchał, co mówili inni, nie śpiesząc ze słowem. Gdy kołem obiegły głosy, rzekł w ostatku: - Dwu z wojewodów pójdą pogonią za zbiegami i pomszczą najazd na Pomorcach. Tego starczy dla grozy... My tu, gdzie nam bogi dały zwycięstwo, na kościach najeźdźców założym gród, stolicę, a nazwany będzie Kneźnem. Jutro pogrzebiemy ciała, aby nie kaziły powietrza i ziemi, a gdy lud spocznie, wnet grodzisko obsypywać i budować począć trzeba. Uradowani wszyscy powtórzyli okrzykiem: - Kneźno! - a wojewodowie stali, jeden przed drugim dobijając się tego, by na Pomorze iść mogli. Każdy z nich coś miał za sobą i o mało do sporu nie przyszło, gdy Piastun rozstrzygł rozkazem, aby Luty i Bolko Czarny ruszyli nazajutrz sami. Umilkła reszta, choć zazdrosnym na nich patrzała okiem. Przy ognisku na uboczu leżał ranny Dobek, przy nim stali Ludek, Wiszów syn, i Doman. Z zajadłością wielką walczył on dnia tego i nabił wrogów kupy, ale jeden z nich, już obalony, ostatnim wysiłkiem oszczep mu wraził w nogę. Choć z rany zaraz wyjęto drzewce, rana została głęboka, noga była poszarpana, a liście i huba przykładane krwi nawet całkiem zatamować nie mogły. Leżał blady, sycząc tylko z bólu, ale twarz mu się śmiała i oczy błyskały radością, a gdy słabł na chwilę, rzeźwiła go wnet myśl, że się przecie pomszczono na dziczy, która kraj niszczyła. - Hej - odezwał się Doman - tu leżeć na wygonie i na trupy patrzeć niezdrowo. Wizun już na ostrów powrócił, dzidę we krwi zmaczawszy, zawieziemy cię do niego, na ostrów. On ci rany lepiej opatrzy i świętą wodą zaleje... Mnie tam tak uratowano życie. Ja cię powiozę i wiosłami robić będę. Sambor, który za Ludkiem stał, odezwał się też: - I mnie byście wzięli, ja mu będę głowę na kolanach trzymał: Wszyscy się dokoła na ostrów prosili: Doman, Ludek, Sambor, a wszystkich ich tam ciągnęła Dziwa, którą radzi zobaczyć byli. - Ja bym rad jechał - rzekł brat Ludek - ale mnie serce zaboli widzieć tam siostrę rodzoną do ognia przykutą, gdy gdzie indziej by panowała doma... Nie pojadę, pozdrówcie ją ode mnie... A ty, Domanie? - Ja pojadę - zawołał Doman - pojadę. Raniła ona mnie i krew moją przelała, ale gdym potem ranny i chory przypłynął, ratowała mnie i pielęgnowała. - Pozdrówcie ją ode mnie! - powtórzył Ludek. - Ode mnie, od braci, od sióstr i ścian, i progu, i ogniska domowego. Dobek nie rzekł nic, wzięto go na ręce i do czółna niesiono. Doman sam głowę jego położył na swych kolanach, Samborowi, który nogi otulał, zostawiwszy wiosło. Popłynęli powoli. Noc była jasna: widzieli, jak w promieniach księżyca bogunki się po wodzie rzucały, jak z dala nad powierzchnią jeziora ich główki wyskakiwały niknąć, gdy się zbliżali, jak białe ich ręce nad wodą zbierały warkocze, z których krople spadały jasne; zdało im się, że śpiew ich słyszeli, a przypłynąwszy bliżej, znajdowali tylko zmarszczoną powierzchnię i wir, w który ją tanecznice wprawiły. Pokazał się wreszcie ostrowu brzeg i drzewa, a nad chramem dymu słup czerwieniejący w oddali i chat czerwone okienka, a na łące obozy ludzi, co się tu przed Pomorcami schronili, a bitwę słyszeli tylko w wichrów szumie. Gdy czółen się zbliżać do brzegu, czekała nań ciekawa gromada, wśród niej Dziwa, patrząca w dal, jakby się kogo spodziewała Doman pierwszy poznał ją, nim zobaczył. - Ona stoi tam! - zawołał. - Dziwa! Dziwa! Któraż by inna wzrost ten miała? Tak głowę niosła? Tak królowała jak ona?... Czółen się już zarył w piasek. Sambor skoczył na ląd, aby go wyciągnąć. Dziwa przystąpiła ku nim, nie zdumiona wcale, spokojna, jakby się spodziewała i przeczuwała. Gdy Sambor do nóg jej przypadł rąbek sukni całując, przyjęła go uśmiechem. Domana rumieńcem, a nad Dobkiem schyliła się ciekawie, gdy jęknął z bólu. Stał tu i Wizun, i stara Nania, i dziewcząt stróżek kilkoro. Wróżbit, który zawczasu przed bitwy końcem powrócił do chramu, w ofierze niosąc włócznię krwawą, nie pytał o jej dalsze losy. Patrzał dumnie i zwycięsko. - Pobiliśmy ich! - zawołał Doman powstając z czółna. - Dobrzeście nam wywróżyli. Niewielu z nich żywymi uszło... padł wódz jeden, ale Leszkowie uciekli w lasy... Wizun nie słuchał prawie, schylił się do rannego patrząc, gdzie go wróg skaleczył. Dobek wskazał mu na nogę. - A ty... gdzie mu ten raz oddałeś? - zapytał. - Leży on tam w polu i krucy się cieszą... gardło dał pod tym samym niemieckim mieczem, którym mnie obdarzyli. - Nieście go do źródła świętego - rzekł starzec - woda go sama uleczy, gdy ten, co ranił, nie żyje... Wzięto więc Dobka unosząc go pod ręce i szli wszyscy, a Dziwa im przodowała. Niekiedy obejrzała się za siebie i rumieniła spotykając ścigający wzrok Domana. W milczeniu zbliżyli się ku chacie Wizuna i chramowi. Tu, na tym samym miejscu, gdzie wprzódy leżał Doman, złożono rannego, a Dziwa pobiegła zaczerpnąć wody, bo do źródła przystęp był trudny. Doman wymknął się zaraz za nią; stała u źródła zadumana, poprawując kosy i wianek, gdy nadchodzącego ujrzała. Lice jej pokraśniało, zwróciła się, spuściła oczy. - Ja wam czerpać pomogę, ja za was wodę zaniosę - szepnął Doman za dzbanek chwytając. Nie odpowiedziała mu nic, oczy jej przebiegły po jego twarzy i zawstydzony wzrok padł na ziemię. - Co ludzie pomyślą, co powiedzą - zamruczało dziewczę - gdy was tu zobaczą? - Że ja wam od brata przyniosłem pozdrowienie... Ludek kazał rzec wam od siebie dobre słowo i od braci, i od sióstr pozdrowić, od ścian, progu i ogniska. Westchnęła Dziwa. - Im tęskno wszystkim za wami... Ciągle, słuchając, odwracało się dziewczę, potem, jakby co rychlej ujść chciało od rozmowy, pochwyciło dzbanek z wodą i poczęło iść żywo, nie śmiejąc obejrzeć za siebie. Ze spuszczoną głową, śpiesząc, biegnąc, wracała do Wizuna chaty, gdzie około łoża pełno było ludzi. Stara Nenia ranę obwiązywała, Wizun zioła dobywał; weszła z wodą świętego źródła, ustąpili wszyscy, zmaczała chustę i milcząc położyła na ranie. - Rychło będziecie zdrowi - szepnęła po cichu, uśmiechając się do niego. - A teraz spoczywajcie tylko... Wizun też na drzwi wskazywał i wszyscy wychodzić zaczęli. Dziwa znikła pierwsza, tak że i Doman nawet nie dostrzegł, kiedy mu się wymknęła. Nie mógł też odejść, bo kołem otaczali go nagląc, dopytując, badając, aby mówił im o zwycięstwie, jak się potykano i wielu zginęło. Siadł więc na kamieniu pod chatą i gdy go kołem otoczono, począł powieść o bitwie, jak się wszystkie ziemie zeszły cudownie ze stron różnych o jednej godzinie, jak wróg nieopatrzny sam wpadł im w ręce, jak szli warcząc do boju, a młoty o tarcze uderzały i miecze, o obręcze miedziane, jak wojewodzie sami cudów dokazywali, lud prowadząc za sobą... - Gdyśmy ich zewsząd objęli i ścisnęli jak wąż pierścieniem - mówił - nie mieli gdzie uchodzić, bronili życia, musieli bić się wściekle. Padali jak snopy, walili się jak drzewa, jęczeli jak zwierz dziki, gdy go oszczep dobija. Nie chcieliśmy jeńców, padli wszyscy bez mała, ledwie kto życie wyprosił. Ręce nam już złożone nieśli, abyśmy im wkładali pęta, kładli się do nóg, bijąc głowami o ziemię... nie pomogło... czaszki ich pękały jak orzechy, krew lała się jak deszczu potoki... płynęła do strumienia, a ze strumienia do jeziora, które się zarumieniło od brzegu. Opowiadał Doman, jak biały ptak unosił się nad Piastuna głową, a czarne kruki nad Leszkami, jak wilkom i psom głodnym na noc zostawiono ciała... mówił, ustawał, a słuchająca ciżba wołała: - Jeszcze, mów jeszcze, mów więcej!... Późno w noc mógł zamilknąć Doman, a bogom chcąc jeszcze złożyć obiatę do chramu poszedł, u ognia może spodziewając się zobaczyć dziewkę, która mu z oczów znikła. Ale tu jej już nie było. Stara Nenia z siwymi włosami bacznie go tylko śledziła nie ustępując i kroku. Wyszedł więc Domen z chramu na łąkę i ciągnął ku brzegowi, aby się w czółnie położyć, gdy za sobą szelest posłyszał. Śmiejąc się szła za nim stara Jaruha. Widząc, że stanął i zwrócił się ku niej, zatrzymała się także, potrząsając głową. - Ciągnie was tu, ciągnie... - mruknęła - oj, wiem ja co! A com obiecała, pamiętacie, dotrzymam. Umiem zaczynić i odczynić, paneczku... umiem... - A cóżeście zaczynili dla mnie? - odparł Doman. - Dziewka ta ode mnie ucieka, jak bywało!... - Oj, oj! - zawołała stara - a tegoż to wy nie rozumiecie, że która ucieka, chce, by ją goniono? Zbliżyła się doń oglądając dokoła, jakby się lękała być podsłuchaną, dłonią zasłoniła usta, a w ucho mu rzuciła: - Już teraz, jak ją porwiecie, nie będzie się opierała, nie skaleczy... - A jakże ja ją od chramu porwać mogę? - zapytał. - Bywało i to... bywało! - rzekła Jaruha. - Popytajcie Wizuna. Zabierali mu stróżki kneziowie, brali je i kmiecie, a do chramu się okupywali. Ledwie dokończywszy tych słów Jaruha obejrzała się niby przelękła, palce położyła na ustach, płachtę zasunęła na czoło, skryła się w zarośla i znikła. Domen zadumany powlókł się do czółna, legł w nim, ale sen przez całą noc oczów mu stulić nie chciał. Nade dniem wyrwał się niespokojny ku kontynie. U słupa przy malowanym tynie z dala stojącą spostrzegł Dziwę. Nie widziała go, głowę miała spuszczoną, ręce zwisłe i cicho śpiewała sobie: - Latka moje, latka młode i piękna uroda poszły z wiatry, poszły z wodą, spłynęły jak woda. Zakładajcie siwe konie, zakładajcie gniade, usiędę ja i pogonię lata moje młode. I dognała młode lata na kaliny moście, wracajcie się mi ze świata, choćby do mnie w goście. Coraz ciszej brzmiała stara ta dziewicza piosenka i rozpłynęła się nuceniem tęsknym. Doman się zbliżał ostrożnie, nie postrzeżony, aż zakaszlał, aby nań zwróciła oczy. I podniosła je, jakby się go tam spodziewała, zarumieniona nieco a smutna. Fartuszek przyłożyła do ust, wzrok się jej niby błąkał, jakby go nie chciał spotykać, a nie uciekała. Zbliżył się pozdrawiając ją wesoło. - Gadkę bym wam powiedział - odezwał się - gdybyście jej posłuchać chcieli. - Jakąż? - spytała. - O was i o mnie - rzekł chłopak. - Co by to było, gdybym ja za was okup złożył, a was z Lednicy zabrał do mojej świetlicy? Noża bym nie miał u pasa, czym byście się wy bronili? Zarumieniona Dziwa spuściła oczy, potrzęsła głową. - Nie może być, co nie może - odezwała się cicho - nie możecie wy tego! - A jakby się stało? Gdy Doman podniósł oczy odpowiedzi czekając, dziewczyny nie było u tynu, wcisnęła się do chramu, siadła na kamieniu, serce ręką cisnęła, na ognisko patrzała, a poza siebie rzucała okiem strwożonym. Doman przez szparę między oponą a słupem, przyległszy blisko do ściany, patrzył na nią długo, potem w ręce uderzając odskoczył. - Bywało to nieraz... stać się może teraz... Nie pójdzie po dobrej woli, ale mi nie będzie krzywą... Bez niej mi żyć trudno. W piersi się dłonią bił. - Stanie się, co się stanie, muszę ją mieć! Krwią-m ją moją zapłacił! Zerwał się do czółna iść nie patrząc już przed siebie, gdy silną dłonią Wizun go za ramię pochwycił. - Co się ty wijesz i kręcisz? - Jeszcze mi wczorajsza bitwa szumi w głowie... ot... i różne sprawy, o których nocą, gdym usnąć nie mógł, ludzie prawili. Prawda to, stary, że kneziowie Leszkowie dziewki od ognia porywali? Wizun głową rzucił. - Że się to i kmieciom trafiało? - dodał Doman. Stary milczał i wyczekawszy rzekł ponuro: - Źli ludzie źle robili, co za dziw? A tobie co po tym? - A co im się stało za to? - Pytał Doman. Popatrzali sobie w oczy. Wizun kijem bił w ziemię, patrzał po niebie i po słońcu. - Tobie pora powracać - rzekł - nie czas baśnie prawić. Odwrócił się i odszedł. Zerwawszy liść z drzewa, Doman za nim popatrzał prawie szydersko. W czółnie nań Sambor czekał. Płynęli więc na powrót w milczeniu oba, tylko się mierząc oczyma, a Doman w duchu powtarzał: - Musisz być moją! Tom 03 Rozdział 29